pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jpmrocks7
Welcome Hello, Jpmrocks7, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 05:03, 12 January 2012 Reply Great idea. You can be a sysop to help out the wiki :D. Also, I could help out when I have time, but I am going to have to look for time. THx. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I know for a fact that one of the Super Mario Wiki editors used to edit here. To edit a page majorly, just expand it with all of the details you know. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. I won't edit the Super Smash Bros. Brawl page by the way k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. You can move the page. When I have time, i'll help. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Excellent job :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :K. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Try deleting them and move them to their respective article. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent idea. Go for it. I'll help edit this wiki a bit to help you out on cleanup. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I love all of your great ideas. You don't need to ask me for permsission all these great ideas. You can just do all of it. Tell me when you are done with something tthough cuz I am busy on hundreds of other wikis and I don't edit here a lot. Thanks. P.S. I gotta go. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Its natural. Also, I am not really a Main Page professional. You can add a polls section though. Sorry 4 late reply. Was busy. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Replies (2) ::::To add a poll, use this: ---Write question here--- ---Answer--- ---Anwser--- ---Answer--- That turns into this: ---Write question here--- ---Answer--- ---Answer--- ---Answer--- You can do enough answers to go to infinite. Cool correct? P.S. about the reel, louie and Olimar pages. Could you please move 'em all onto their respective articles e.g. notes about Bulborb must be moved onto its article. I helped fix this quite a bit so I am helping a bit with these Pikmin stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Try looking online. It's an excellent idea. You may do it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'll see how to organize it... Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here: . I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 20:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Whoops. Sorry, forgot about the Glitches page. See, I am busy on tons of other Wikias so, um sorry. Hope you understand. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think I want to merge all of the glitches articles into one for now. You can do so for now, but I kind of want to make my choice on which wikis I want to edit. Hope u understand. I could just generally fix-up the articles (means to fix mistakes and maybe add HQ images. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi D64 15:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck do you keep deleting pages?! For crying out loud, we don't have journals on treasures because of you! Maplestripe 18:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Want to Help Hey Jpmrocks wanted your opinion on what do you hope to do to make pikmin 1&2 our main pages? I was hoping you would allow me to help. I've been playing both games since they came out, and I would love to help newcomers to Pikmin understand it better. GruntMiner312 19:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I Already told Crystal Lucario But some of the pages like the Giant Breadbug have incomplete notes and are completely locked for no apparent reason. As an admin could you help me look into it? Yeah sorry I forgot that, just had a long day. GruntMiner312 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you please sign your name? I can't respond to an anonymous person. Jpmrocks No no no I didn't say Crystal Lucario did it I just said that I told him. For all we know he isn't involved. Ok I see. A list would still help, so It's easier to scout around. Jpmrocks Here is the list I realized that most of the creatures from the first Pikmin that were also in Pikmin 2 are locked but strangely a few do have notes and the only locked section is the notes. Here are the creatures that are locked: When I have free time today, I'll look into it and unlock these pages. Thanks for the help! Jpmrocks No thank you I am a dedicated Pikmin fan and thanks to your assistance I can add the notes to these creatures. I will also add a list for Pikmin 2 Creatures. GruntMiner312 22:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Good luck with your quest in helping us out! Jpmrocks Here is the second list. Please note that some pages like Ranging Bloyster are labeled incomplete because they have some notes, but not all the notes. I also took the liberty to add the plants. GruntMiner312 22:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 I request that this vandal be blocked. --Thenewguy34 19:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Block the vandal called 184.47.49.116. He is vandalizing everything. --Thenewguy34 19:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just a Reminder Please keep fan-made art and variants from real images off the site. It gets difficult to identify from real images and can wind up on a page it shouldn't be on. Main Hub Page? On my talk page, you said something about a main hub page. I don't seem to understand what you're asking; can you explain to me what you mean? --Thenewguy34 20:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Protected Pages? I'm not sure what pages are protected that you are talking about; I can't find any of them in the protection log. I have seen random pages protected, but I don't see any potential issues with those. As for a beta page, I'll need support for that, since finding pre-release information is not my forte. However, I'll do what I can, despite the projects I'm working on elsewhere. --Thenewguy34 14:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) there, ive got a couple things up, ill wait for your opinion to do more; what else do you want me to addHades 97 15:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) i dont know how you could do that, try posting a question in the community wiki there, i added a latest blogs bar on the side of the page, would you want me to add a poll about anything like on the Kid Icaus wiki? Hades 97 22:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) well i guess you could change it if you went into the admin controlpanel but that would change it for all the pages--Hades 97 00:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) you go into the admin dashboard then to theme designerHades 97 01:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) some other admin removed all me work from the homepage--Hades 97 13:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I would have preferred if you told me your idea for the main page before you made the request, as I see that we disagree with each others' idea for the main page. More discussion can be done here. --Thenewguy34(Other) 16:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: I believe you can keep the recent blogs stuff, but I don't think any major changes need to be made. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a question..... Is it okay if I create categories for the Pikmin areas, because the Pikmin 2 areas do have a category yet the Pikmin ones don't. I am Pikmin! Hear me moo! If you think we should add some categories, then add them. We'll talk to you if we think that pages should be categorized differently. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I got your message, well I am not allowed to make an account, but I have lots of information and I am hoping to get lots of it on all of the pikmin, and pikmin monsters, thank you for this. Go Ahead When are you going to give Hades 97 the go-ahead to add the buttons and blogs to the main page? After all, this is what we agreed with, right? --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing the Green Bar I decided to put it here, since it would be easier for you to refer back to it. In order to edit the green bar, you need to hit the "contribute" button below your username in the upper right hand corner (As mentioned in my previous message, you must be in the Wikia skin). Four options should show up: "Add a Page," "Add a photo," "Wiki Activity," and "Edit Wiki Navigation." Hit the last one, and you should see "Editing MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation" next to our logo. If you see this, you are under the right spot. Unlike other articles under the wikia skin, the "publish" button can only be seen after you see the preview. When you the preview button, the Publish button will appear under the CC-BY-SA notice, which is under that templates section. As for linking, you just need to give the desired location to link (i.e. Red Pikmin) and whatever you want the clickable text to be. You don't even need to use these double [] brackets. Just be sure you use the asterisks, as they represent new sections or sub-sections. Is this clear? If not, just say what you do not understand. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Question You said you were working on the achievements. If there are any unused/duplicate files once you complete this, can you delete them? I am certain that we will get at least one unused or duplicate file. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Another Question This is a very important question that we should probably discuss, since the summer is coming. Are you around during the summer? I have a couple of scattered weeks when I will not be able to attend the wiki, so I ask when you are available and unavailable, so we know ahead of time. Since more Pikmin 3 information is coming out, this wiki has some users returning. Also, there is one week when I will not be able to attend the wiki at all, and such week is sometime in August. I do not know the exact week, but I *hope* you can attend the wiki that week. I will also have a semi-inactive period on the first week of July. What time periods are you certain that you will be inactive or semi-inactive during the summer? --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) yes i didHades 97 12:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) i have noticed something about you. you seem to have taken charge of the wiki. and i think you.... are doing a great job! Pointers Hello! I'm new on the wiki. If you have any pointers, I would like to hear them. Pooglefamily 19:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Uploading from a URL Is there any way to upload images directly from a URL? I'm on an iPad so I can't use the "choose file" button. In that case, could you please upload these three images for me? http://i1260.photobucket.com/albums/ii576/flim_flam_man/6e923371.jpg Thanks! Oh and just so you know, the captain images are already one the wiki in full form but I needed the cropped ones for a template. --MegaSchmoo 05:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you mind if I temporarily replace the gamenav on the main page with a poll I have constructed? I only need the poll up for a few weeks so I can get more votes on it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Heads up But I will be out for a week, starting on Sunday. I already reminded Conker's Bad Fur Day and Megaschmoo. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Badges? Hey, I was wondering what was up with the badges, some still have pikmin pictures on them but others are cartoony and real world. Will they go back to pikmin pictures? --Paradoxical Enigma (talk) 22:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It takes him time to do that. Nothing is going to be converted in two seconds. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate/Superseded files I just want to let you know that we keep official art, and we do not replace it with in-game screen-shots. I just wanted to let you know because you were doing that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello I need help making those big letters that tell you which section your in on a page like trivia thanx -The Rock Pikmin I am really happy to be here! I've already made some edits (mostly grammar), and I'll continue to help as much as possible. -OcarinaofTime (talk) 06:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Orange Bulborb Take a look at the orange Bulborb page, the subjective box is being blocked by the Orange Bulborb's stats and leaving a huge hole in the article! Is there anything I could do about that? Paradoxical Enigma (talk) 14:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thenewguy34 said to use a clear template, do you know where to put it in the page? Paradoxical Enigma (talk) 21:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Wherever images or edit links are in weird spots. You see the word "edit" near "Orange Bulborb"? If that was all the way to the left because a bunch of images was where it should be, then you would use a clear template. Simple as that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) File:Lost-olimar.png Is this a real cameo appearance by Olimar, or is this fan-art? --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Since I am planning to remove the blogs feature because it basically was a second forum index, what should we fill that hole in the main page with? --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Recruitment Drive I myself posted this on my talk page, but, this message is important, so pay attention. I myself have not been active due to my lack of drive. But I clean stuff up there and there. When you get that recruitment drive, be sure you send them to me for Manual of Style; the current MoS is crap. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Olimar's Journal, Louie's Notes, Sales Pitch etc. I just wanted to ask: do you know if there was any reason in specific why the notes of Treasure or Creatures were moved to separate pages and taken off the innitial page? Honestly I think it'd be mroe convenient to have the notes be right on the page of what it's talking about, not on a separate list. Putting extra pages just for the notes seems really messy, and they should just be deleted. In fact, I've noticed that some information has been lost in the process of moving the information, maybe because it was unfinished... If we want to put the notes back on their respective pages, I'll do my best to help out. Ymmot392 (talk) 18:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright! I'll get to work on moving journal data to their respective pages starting tomorrow! Ymmot392 (talk) 06:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think JPM said that he wanted a huge page where all of the notes were because there were duplicate pages or something. I said to revert it on your talk page, but there is a lot of unfinished crap on this wiki, and I have not found anyone who was on the same page with me and could help me with fixing this up; that has discouraged me a bit. JPM, once you get that recruitment drive, tell them to contact me ASAP. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : So what do I do? Are we gonna keep the new format of having the data on the host page? I've asked a lot of friends who use this Wiki, and they all say they prefer everything on one simple page without having to run into a bunch of stub pages. Again, if we could use the template, and refer to hidden pages that can't be accessed by anything but the template, that'd be cool, but I donno if there is any way to do that. Ymmot392 (talk) 17:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that'd be good. We'd have to make a new template for it though. Whoever is good at making those kinds of templates could do that I guess. Ymmot392 (talk) 05:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh wait do you mean that we should just have the information typed right onto the host page like I've been doing, AND having a full page of all the notes? For a sec I though you meant that we should make the host page reference the notes from the compilation page, which I guess might work with the proper template... But for now I think putting them on both might work just fine. Ymmot392 (talk) 03:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, I knew those pages existed, I just think we should get rid of those ones because of how many there are and how cluttered they make the Wiki, and we should have pages like this or this, while also having the info on the host page. Again, I donno if it's possible to directly reference from those pages or not, but it would be a lot better than multiple notes pages. Ymmot392 (talk) 04:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! So do you think it's nesseccary to make a template so the host pages can reference from the big note pages? Or should we just make them separate, and have the notes typed up on both? Ymmot392 (talk) 04:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Like this: Again, I'd be fine if we didn't use a template, and just had the information typed out on both. Ymmot392 (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoome message :) Hugon99 (talk) 05:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Hugo New Notes Layout So how or when are we gonna make the template that refers to the big notes page for every treasure and enemy? Ymmot392 (talk) 19:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey has 76.118.209.169 been banned yet? He's been vandalizing people's pages lately. Ymmot392 (talk) 06:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) WhiteAndPurple So apparently, the user WhiteAndPurple is blocked from this Wiki... I'm not sure if he did anything bad, but from what I've seen, he's done some pretty good things. Not sure if you have the power to unban him, but I think he deserves to be unblocked. Ymmot392 (talk) 06:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Whenever I see any images that could use ravamps, I'll update them. Ymmot392 (talk) 23:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC)